getting it right
by i am toad
Summary: i have reworked it a little i hope you still like it is still a story of fate and us it's play things and the things a person has to do when it is disrupted.
1. Chapter 1

Note

Thanks for all the reviews. I am reloading chapters one and two because of the questions you all asked made me realize that I have been slacking on my character development. Yes you are suppose to feel a little bad for Reito but try to remember yes he cares for Shizuru and is very attracted to her, and he may very well love her in his own way but he isn't in love with her. He has hang ups on what makes a perfect life and most who are going for a perfect life well from what I have seen in life that kind of perfect is a lie. all window dress colorful paint to make it look nice while the whole time the people stuck in such a life hide what they really feel because they think it is wrong to mess up something that is comfortable, not realizing they are miserable or at the very least not as happy as they could have been if they wouldn't have to think what if. This story is about fixing a big what if and making a man who is normally out for himself see that it is the imperfect lives in his life that matter most. So I am going to give this story another go and see if you guys and gals like it a bit better.

Disclaimer: I am borrowing the peeps but the content is mine for the most part. I mean come on who else could be this cracked hum well I haven't met them yet and I don't want to.

Warnings: this story may contain one or more of the following things that you may find um not to your personal liking due to moral dilemmas or weak stomach or stick rectum compaction (stick up the ass for those of you who didn't get it.) bad language, foul language, bad grammar, poor spelling, girls kissing girls, girls kissing boys, drinking, insanity, death, sex of hetero and homo persuasions, some violence mostly slaps and hitting I haven't thought up any parts with guns, sharp objects or other implements of mass destruction unless you count kids I find those very destructive well the ones in my family anyway.

Note: hi this will be the only warning and disclaimer that you will get out of me unless I change some things. Also I would like very much to know what you think of this story. I don't care if you are nice about it or mean about it just leave something so I know how I am reaching you or not reaching you. Now on with the show action!

Hey I am Natsuki Kuga and well I would say this is my story but I would be lying this story belongs to fate and us it's play things. I don't think I should start at the beginning but in the middle that's when things really started to go to crazy town for me.

* * *

Sounds of the wedding march fill the packed church as the most beautiful bride walked down a red carpeted isle to a dashing young man his dark hair was slicked back and his white gloved hands were clenching and unclenching nervously as he watched his bride approach.

"Don't worry she said yes," Mikoto said giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"I know but she can still change her mind." Reito said swallowing the lump that has made a home in his throat for the better part of the day. It was as if she was there, out of the corner of his eye he had been seeing long hair that was so black its shine was blue. If that wasn't bad enough almost every thing about to day reminded him of that day. The only thing different about this day is that the girl would pledge her love to him.

"She won't she knows what she wants and that is you brother so stop twitching."

"Thanks Mikoto as wise as you are becoming it won't be to long before I am standing next to you with Mai walking down that isle." He said distractedly knowing deep down that what Mikoto had just said wasn't as true as he would like it to be.

"I don't know about that she is here with Tate." She said sadly looking quite grown up in a female version of the tux he was wearing.

"Don't let that stop you I didn't let that stop me." He said thinking of that day once more, his hand clenched he could still feel the note in his hand as he crushed it. The smell of it still in his memory, but it was something that was hard to forget given it was his bride's favorite perfume.

The whispered conversation stopped there as Shizuru made it to the end of the isle and her father placed her hand into Reito's. He relaxed knowing that he was finely getting what he wanted, the girl that was perfect for him.

The wedding went on just as it started perfectly with no objections from the gathered guest, easing all the doubts from Reito's mind.

* * *

Two months later

"What do you want for dinner love," Shizuru asked as she straightened Reito's tie.

"How about I take you out tonight after all we will have something to celebrate your father and I are completing the merger with Kanzaki enterprises today." He said kissing her soundly, as he left for work.

Shizuru went on about starting her day she pulled a cd from the bottom of the stack. She had been listening to this disk a lot lately, soon the sound of the song smile like you mean it by the killers was filling the house as she put the tea pot on. It was soon whistling as she hummed along as she prepared her fix for the day. She pour the water into the tea leaves then brought the cup to her lips inhaling the aroma of the tea before taking her first sip and frowned as her stomach began to roll. She dropped the cup and ran to the down stairs bathroom and emptied her stomach promptly.

'Oh my I hope I am not coming down with something,' she thought to her self as she cleaned up. She soon found her self thinking back to her school days and how this isn't where she seen her self being. She shrugged it off as Mr. Bright side started playing.

At dinner time Reito still hadn't made it home and she was beginning to feel sick again. The phone began to ring as she was pacing back and forth she picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello," she answered.

"I'm sorry love I'm running a bit late we had a few complications with the merger but we have them ironed out now and we are signing the contracts now so why don't you meet me at the dragon for dinner. I shouldn't be more than a half hour behind you."

"I see you there then. I love you," she said not wanting to disappoint the one person who always seemed to be there for her.

"I love you to Shizuru I will see you in a bit bye."

"Bye," she said hanging up the phone with a sigh.

She walked up stairs and slipped on the red silk dress she had worn on there first date. It was backless with a high neck the skirt came mid thigh it was sexy in an innocent way the skin it showed wasn't risky but what it did show was enough to make you want to see what the rest had to offer. She looked in the mirror and remembered how awkward that first date had felt and how they ended it by shaking hands. She slipped on the matching shoes and grabbed her had bag pulling her car keys out and left not knowing what fate had in store for the evening.

* * *

Reito sighed as he put his mark on the last contract and relaxed in his chair looking at his watch and smiled.

'I got done early if I leave now I we should get there at the same time,' he thought to him self as he watched the company lawyer file the paper work.

"Well it looks like we are done here Mr. Kanzaki," the young pink haired woman said smiling at him.

"Thank you Mrs. Himeno," Reito said smiling back. 'If I wasn't a married man she would be a lovely woman to come home to her husband is a lucky man,' he thought to himself.

"It's Ms. and don't thank me you and Mr. Fujino did most of the work so this was easy money for my firm." She said with a shrug picking up her brief case.

'And modest to I should tell Mikoto about her it may help get her over Mai seeing as she isn't being very proactive about the Tate situation. Not that it would help much at this point, he has Mai wrapped around his finger. To bad Mikoto is too nice to tell her the girl he is living with isn't his sister.'

"You did more than you think but enough of this I have to meet my wife for dinner to celebrate this merger if I don't hurry I will be later than I am already." He said standing up shaking her hand as he left.

He left the building smiling he stepped to the curb looking both ways before crossing to the guest car park.

'This time tomorrow I will have my own parking spot in the under ground car park right next to Fujino's and every thing will be perfect,' he thought as his phone began to ring. He started crossing the street as he plucked his phone out of his pocket.

"Kanzaki," he answered.

"SSSSRRRREEEEAAAACCCCHHHHHHH!"

"Ah!" he exclaimed as he pulled the phone away from his ear, only to here the squealing breaks of a huge double Decker bus right before it hit him.

Then blackness…..

* * *

He awoke in a thick mist wearing the same suit he had on when he left for work that morning. He looked around seeing countless people getting into a line many of them were wearing hospital gowns.

"Where am I," he asked out loud.

"Ah good your awake, said a boy with white hair as he lit a smoke and took a pull. "Right this way we have a lot to discus and I would rather do it in my office."

"Where am I and what time is it I have to meet my wife for dinner, I really don't want to be late." Reito said clutching the only excuse he could think of in this odd situation that he wanted no part of.

"I really don't have time for this," he said rolling his eyes at the young business man. "Look your dead so you don't have to worry about being late I am sure your wife will understand and accept your excuse. Now if you would come right this…"

"That is unacceptable I can't be dead I just go my life started, every thing is finely going to be perfect even for Mikoto if I can talk some since into her. Come on this has to be some kind of a joke right where are the cameras? I bet Tate put you up to this, he knows that I know about his girl on the side." he said becoming more nervous at the kid's expression wasn't one of someone who would be joking. "Fine what do you want and why do you plan to kill me? I haven't done anything to you.

He sighed in exasperation. "Look I don't want to kill you, and you have done plenty to me in the way of paper work. This is no joke Reito you are already very much dead and your body is currently clogging the radiator of the bus that hit you. Now I really need you to come with me so we can get some things squared away," the kid said snapping his fingers.

Two men in black want to be grabbed Reito by his arms and half picking him up half dragging the shocked young man to the kid's office. They sat him roughly into a chair across the desk from the kid who had just taken his seat and ashed his smoke. The office was plain the walls were yellow not because they were painted that color but from smoke stains. The desk looked like it was obtained at a dump because even a nonprofit organization wouldn't use it. The chair he was sitting in was a ripped up leather arm chair with the stuffing coming out of it in places, but even that was better than the metal folding chair Reito was subjected to.

"Look I know you are still in shock but if you don't listen to me you will have more to worry about than being dead. You see you mess up a lot of other people's lives by messing with fate."

"What do you mean I messed up other people's lives?" Reito asked.

"Well this is a list of people who died because of the choices you made who shouldn't have, and this is the list of people who will never find the love and family they were meant to have because of what you have done." The kid said passing the pages across the desk to Reito.

Reito looked over the pages and on the pages of loveless one name stood out that didn't surprise him at all, and that was Natsuki Kuga. He shrugged it off as her own fault not his and looked at the page with deaths. There were names of people most he didn't know but they all looked familiar but after all those names there was a line drawn and a header of (those who will never be born.) The first name on that list shocked him Mashiro Kanzaki.

"Who was she going to be?" Reito asked in a whisper.

"Oh yes Mashiro Kanzaki was to be the first ever leader of Japan to make the nation a utopia for all who live there, hell she would have brought the end to poverty world wide because of her revolutionary ideas to rid the world of trade agreements and government standing in the way of people's lively hood, but most importantly she was to be your granddaughter."

"So if I would have lived me and Shizuru would have had at least one child," Reito said smiling to him self thinking how that would have tied in to his life plan well.

"That's part of the problem you and Shizuru were never meant to be together you were suppose to marry a lawyer named Fumi Himeno, and she would have given birth to Erstin Kanzaki who would have went on to marry Nina Kuga who is the child of one Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga my point is we can still fix this."

"What you're saying is the mistake I made was not giving up the girl I love to someone who didn't deserve her hell Kuga acted like she didn't even exist." Reito all but hissed through clenched teeth.

"It is not up to you to decide who is deserving of love and who is not," the kid exclaimed his voice booming much like you would think god's would. "I bet you never even bothered to find out why Natsuki Kuga acted the way she did toward Shizuru, because if you would have bothered to even look you would have left things alone and let them have each other. In many ways she is more deserving than you are she… never mind you will see for your self soon because as it sits you can help us fix the mess you caused."

"And if I were to refuse?" Reito asked petulantly thinking how hard he worked to get this far.

"Well then we will get to say good bye to the human race because the child Shizuru is currently caring is a child out side of fate and unless she becomes the daughter of one Natsuki Kuga with in the next two years she will end the world with a war the likes the world has never seen before. To put it simply if the child doesn't get put back into fate's design she will be the only human left on earth because she will be unable to die."

"So I had to die to give my family to Kuga this is bull shit." He screamed in outrage.

"No you died because it was your time even if you would have gone with the life fate dealt you it would still be your time only you would have had a one year old little girl and a wife who loved you desperately instead of a wife who is caring the end of all existence and loves you but always sees another in her minds eye thinking about what could have been if she wouldn't have settled. The life fate had planed for you was more rewarding and the love you would have found would have been effortless." He laughed bitterly, "as hard as you had to work to get Fujino to love you, and to get the life you thought was perfect…" he began to laugh again.

"So I'm a jack ass for going after what I wanted in life?" Reito asked rubbing the bridge of his nose as if a head ache was coming on.

"No you are a jack ass for going after someone you didn't really love but wanted so no one else could have her. You not only ruined Natsuki's life but look in the middle of that will never find love list."

He picked the page back up and looked down at it looking over the names finding the names of Mai, Mikoto and Shizuru among other people who have been good to him over the years.

"So what do I have to do to fix this mess?" Reito asked completely defeated looking once more at Mikoto's name.

"Well this is what is going to be the hard part for you. What we need you to do is put back together what you helped tear apart. You have seven years to get Natsuki Kuga to help you tie up loose ends for Fumi, Mai, and Mikoto. You only have two years to get Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga together before some of the damage is permanent."

"So get my wife and Kuga together in two years and talk her into helping me fix a few other things got you. After I do that what will happen to me?" Reito asked looking across the desk feeling uneasy about his future.

"You come back here and get reborn, and if I am looking at this right you get to stay a Kanzaki you will be the first born child of Mai and your sister Mikoto provided you can get those two together."

"Well that's something I got right Mikoto and Mai really are meant to be."


	2. a bus really

A bus really.

"I don't understand how I am going to do this. Last I checked I am dead." He said running his hands through his hair, trying to sooth him self but failing epically.

"That is why we don't expect you to do this by your self we are giving you Kuga to work with." The kid said smiling evilly at him.

"That's all well and good kid but how am I suppose to get her to work with me? I am dead and as you so eloquently stated clogging a bus radiator. How is she suppose to hear me, see me or even take note that I am there?" He asked becoming more frustrated by the second.

"Well that's already taken care of. Come on we wouldn't give you someone to work with who hasn't had there inner eye opened. Natsuki Kuga is a very observant person she sees into the truth of things she has had to. By the way the name is Nagi and you will call me Nagi. I was here before the human race was thought up so are you ready to do this baby boy?" Nagi said looking at Reito coldly.

Reito swallowed hard, "is there any advice you could give me that may help me get through to her."

"Sure first of watch her for a while get to know the person you thought was unworthy of being loved, and if I were you I would remember all of the ghost movies I had ever seen. No one will be able to see, touch or hear you unless they have their minds eye opened. Lastly well prey she doesn't feel threatened by you." Nagi advised as he stamped some paper work. "We are done here give this to the guard at the shoot and he will direct you to where you need to go."

"How do I get a hold of you, I mean I have already messed up fate enough? I understand that I need to get Shizuru and Kuga together that's the easy part but how do I fix the loose ends for Fumi without messing up fate more?" Reito asked already feeling the weight of this mission.

"Focus on getting Natsuki and Shizuru together then we will talk loose ends. I will get a hold of you for that, after all you're not the only one who has to work on these loose ends."

Reito nodded and left the room with the guards showing him the way to the soul shoot.

'I really hope he takes my advice on that preying bit he wouldn't last two seconds in a fight with Kuga. Huh ah well at least he doesn't have to worry much he is dead already,' Nagi thought to him self with a sigh. "Now all I have to do is find a good bumper soul for Fumi."

* * *

Reito followed the directions that the guards gave him and found him self standing at what looked to be a huge toothless mouth complete with a tongue that acted as a red carpet. He handed the papers Nagi gave him to seven foot tall guard standing beside the gaping mouth. He looked the paper work over looked over at Reito and shrugged and stroked the mouth's upper lip. The mouth closed then began to talk.

"Location," the mouth demanded in a booming voice.

"One foot away from subject Duran wolf baby 607," the guard shouted.

"One foot away from subject Duran wolf baby 607," the mouth replied its voice making the room shake.

The guard stroked the mouth's upper lip once more and the mouth opened wide. The guard the walked up to Reito grabbing the scruff of his collar and the back of his pants then hoisting him up and tossed him into the mouth which closed then promptly swallowed.

Reito slid down the shoot head first screaming the whole time. The tunnel was dark and damp but he soon seen a light at the end. He took a deep breath getting ready for another long scream only to find the wind knocked out of him as he landed on a hard wood floor six inches away from a bed that should have its own zip code. Reito lifted him self from the floor and looked into the monstrous bed to find Natsuki Kuga sprawled out and all grown up.

She looked just like she did when they were all in high school, but there was something different about her. It wasn't the fact she was taller or that her chest was now fully developed though both of those things were true. He took a closer look and realized that the difference was he had never seen her asleep it was as if all the harsh seriousness of her expression melted away to a soft innocence in her sleep.

'If Shizuru seen you with this expression, I can under stand why she would be smitten. You are a thing of beauty,' Reito thought as looked on.

Her forest colored eyes snapped open. She growled and went right into attack mode. She went from looking like an angel to snarling like a pissed off demon. She launched her self at him fist clenched ready to pound him into something not to dissimilar to a form of meat putty. For being a dead man his self preservation instincts were still alive and very well.

He dodged the potentially lethal attack and ran for the door and tried to grab the handle only to have it go through his hand. Panicked he ran across the room and kept running to keep his distance from her and she was gaining on him.

'Crap, crap, crap if she catches me I am dead…. Wait a minute I'm already dead,' he thought to him self coming to a dead stop right in front of a wall leading to the hall.

'I finely get to hurt this stuck up prissy puke,' Natsuki thought as she was about to land a blow that would hospitalize any one.

"CRACK!" was the sound that the wall behind him made as the hit Natsuki landed.

"Son of a ….. This is so not right," Natsuki exclaimed trying to remove her now injured fist from the wall it went through.

Reito looked down and smirked to him self, not only did her fist go through him harmlessly it was now stuck in the wall. He side stepped so her arm was no longer going through him, and then cleared his throat.

"Now that we have established that I am already dead so you can't kill me and I can't even touch you can we talk about this?" He asked sarcastically.

"Why in the hell is an investment banker want to be in my room?" She said though clenched teeth as she extracted her fist from the wall.

She looked at her bloody hand and flinched as she

removed a shard of wood that was imbedded between her middle and index fingers.

"This is going to need stitches," she said to her self. She then looked up. "You haven't answered my banker," she said in a calmer tone wondering why this pretentious ass was back in her life, and how in the hell he got in her room.

"So you don't remember me, I am Reito Kanzaki we went to school together," he said in introduction.

"I know who you are you stuck up ass hole but why are you in my house. Oh don't tell me you're playing the part of the ghost of play ground past. You know the last I heard you won and Shizuru Fujino and you were on your way to a happily ever after." She said dispassionately.

"We go married two months ago actually," he said with pride.

"Well I would say congratulations but seeing as I can't kill you because you are already dead my condolences," she said smartly then went to the bathroom to clean her wounded hand and grab the first aid kit.

'What the hell did he die just so he could continue to rub my nose in the fact that he could make her happy and I couldn't.' she thought as turned the tap on.

"I am not finished talking to you Kuga we have some things to discus."

'Like how happy you are,' she thought with a snort as a flash of Shizuru smiling at her crossed her memory. She used her uninjured hand to splash cold water on her face and shake the memory away.

"You're going to have to wait seeing as I don't want to bleed to death hearing you brag about getting the girl."

Reito looked down noticing for the first time the small pull of blood where she had been standing. He looked at her as she exited the bath room with a roll of butterfly tapes, bandages and disinfecting wound wash.

'I wonder how long she has been able to fight like that,' he thought looking at her.

Her white tank top was blood smeared and her blue boxers had splashes of blood on the left side where her wounded left hand had dripped on them. Her body was packed with lean muscle that spoke of a life of hard work.

'That was not the kind of body you could get at a gym,' he thought remembering that she was part of most of the sports clubs in high school.

She walked over to her bed shoulders slumped cradling her hand. She began pulling the edges of the wound together with the butterfly tapes.

"Shouldn't you see a doctor about that?" Reito asked looking at her with worry.

"Sure I will be getting right to that as soon as I find a way to get rid of you, till then these will do fine. To get that started what the hell do you want." She asked distractedly as she bandaged the wound.

"Well that's the rub, I actually need your help, you see…."

"Why should I help a power hungry snob like you? Don't you have enough money to throw at the problem?"

"Shut up poor house and I will explain it to you. Should I use little words so you get it?"

Natsuki laughed, "Now that's rich my standing in class ranking was higher than yours across the board. What I never understood is why you always called me poor house. Never mind that's not important. What the hell do you want me to help you with?"

Reito thought about it and she was right she graduated with honors in both math and science. He gulped and spent the next hour explaining the situation of fate and what they were charged to do fully disclosing his bad in this twisted mess.

Once he was done Natsuki looked at him like he was nuts then looked at her hand then the wall then at him again.

"Okay maybe I do need a doctor; I have done lost my fucking mind. Who am I going to get to take care of Alyssa while I am visit the doctor?"

"I don't know but you do need to have that hand looked to." Reito said feeling worried that she did not really react to the news that the world was going to end unless she helped him.

"It's not my hand that needs to be seen to it's my mind. Why am I talking to you? You are a delusion a trick my mind is playing to tell me that I have lost it."

"You are not crazy, and I am sure there is a way to prove it," Reito said thoughtfully. "Ah! We can prove that I am dead I got hit by a bus the yesterday it should be all over the news by now."

"Proving your dead won't prove that I am not crazy hell that means I see dead people they would still lock me up." She said looking up at him and then smiled a little, "really a bus." 'Serves his self serving ass right to become road kill,' she thought with a small smile.

'Of all the ways to die why did it have to be something she would find amusing,' Reito thought to him self with a sigh.

"Well this isn't finding out if you're really crazy or you just see dead people, and if I failed to say this before we are in this for the world." Reito said face palming.

"Fine," Natsuki said looking at the clock. The glowing green numbers stated it was four in the morning. "Well seeing as I can't just go back to sleep lets go see if you made world news."

Natsuki left her bed room and walked down the wide stair case, which stopped in the sunken living room.

'This is a nice home,' he thought to him self looking around the living room with interest. He first noticed the game consoles were lying out in a messy disarray in front of an entertainment center that even he was drooling over. 'Still likes video games, no change there,' he thought as he continued to look around noticing a dog plushy tossed hap hazard on the over stuffed leather sofa. He studied the well loved plushy seeing that one of the eyes were a blue button the other was black, and it's body was full of patches that screamed hours of rough play with a child. He shook his head and finished assessing the room finely taking note of a huge container of color pencils, colors, markers, erasers and other such things. Next to the container was a stack of work and activity books geared toward children in grades k – five.

"You have kids," Reito exclaimed loudly.

"No I have a five year old little sister that you will wake if you don't keep your voice down," Natsuki said picking up the television remote.

"You do know you are the only one who can see or hear me," he mumbled more to him self than to her.

She turned the TV. on and started flicking through the channels trying to find a news station.

"World news is channel one fifty six if you have the same provider we do."

"You're in Tokyo."

"So it would be channel one twenty six," Reito said.

Natsuki turned to channel one twenty six. "Now for business news. Kyoto had big news for business yesterday as a merger between Fujino incorporated and Kanzaki enterprises was signed," the female anchor said looking straight at the cameras. "On a tragic note after signing the merger Reito Kanzaki was hit by a bus That had been high-jacked on the way to his vehicle saving the thirteen passengers."

"Well at least your death was a good thing for those passengers," she said feeling some what bad for ribbing him over getting hit by a bus.

"It's better than nothing," he said shrugging.

"So now that we know that I am not crazy I just see dead people, what do I need to do to get rid of you?"

"First you need to marry Shizuru, and then we need to settle loose ends with Mai, Mikoto and Fumi."

"Married! You didn't say anything about getting married during that hour long explanation of why the world was going to end." Natsuki said in a panic.

'I can't get married I have the kid to worry about I don't need some one else to worry about, and she didn't want me then why would she want me now? I am over being a play thing for others to mess with.' She thought remembering how Shizuru use to tease her.

"It's the only way to bring our child back into fate's plans." Reito said hating the idea more and more.

"So you want me to marry your knocked up widow?" Natsuki asked falling onto the sofa.

'Great another thing I was right about she never gave a damn about Shizuru,' he thought in disgust.

"I never said that was what I wanted," Reito said glaring at her. "As far as I am concerned you don't even deserve to breathe the same air as she does much less be loved by her."

'Typical wants my help but still sees me as trash.'

"So then why are you asking me to help you?" she asked honestly curious.

"Because it's the only way to insure that everyone I give a damn about gets to live their lives without the world ending, and if there was another way I would take it." Reito said becoming more frustrated. "You know Nagi told me I was less deserving of her than you, and for my peace of mind I hope like hell he was right."

Now that I have chapters one and two revised, with more of the feelings I forgot to put in I will work out chapter three I should have it out this time tomorrow. So please review and tell me how you feel about the revision.


	3. little sisters and open eyes

Little sisters and open eyes

Well it's me again and this is chapter three. I own nothing but the mad ravings this story is. All the characters with the exception of any oc introduced belong to someone else the songs and bands I may mention belong to them selves or their record labels. Now that I got that out of the way on with the show.

"So tell me why it has to be me?" Natsuki asked looking at Reito with an arched eye brow.

"I told you already when I explained this whole mess, please don't make me say it again." He said his expression pained as he looked to TV that was still playing the news.

"But that's the only thing I don't understand about all of this, she never wanted me hell she use to tease me endlessly in school. I thought she only put up with me because I was in all the quiet places when she was trying to escape her fan club."

'It's not like she ever pretended to like me she just liked to hang out at the same places I did.'

"Have you ever been told you are denser than a brick wall?" Reito asked. 'I know Shizuru can be subtle but even I noticed she had a crush on this block of ice.' "Look she asked me to give you a letter once and I was over the moon about it, you see it was the first time she ever let me in enough to see past the mask she always seems to wear. I got half way to your locker when I decided to read it, after that I knew if I gave you that letter my life wouldn't be as grand as I planed. Mikoto and I were alone in the world after our grandfather died leaving us a business I had no clue of how to run and I needed the Fujino family to help me keep it out of the hands of the fat cats my grandfather had on his board of directors. Shizuru was my way in not just for business but to have a strong family. With her I wouldn't have to worry about Mikoto being alone in the world again they take care of there own.

"What was in the note?" Natsuki asked looking at him intently with her cold green eyes drilling holes in him.

"It was a confession of her love for you and how she wanted you to meet her in the garden after class for your answer to her feelings." He whispered remembering how he found her the next morning in the garden, with that dead look in her eyes.

"So what you are telling me is you had the opportunity to get what you wanted and took it without really giving a damn about how the people involved would feel about it. Did it ever cross your mind to ask for the help you needed?" Natsuki asked her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. "You know what don't bother answering that and just get the hell out of my life, you have done enough." She snarled ripping her hands away from her face glaring at him in such a way that he knew if he wasn't already dead he would want to be.

"Suki," called a small voice from the stairs.

"I want you gone," Natsuki whispered harshly to Reito. She then got up and met a cute little blond child at the end of the stairs.

"What wrong runt did you have a bad dream?" Natsuki asked every thing about her changing, her husky voice taking on a softer and more comforting tone; her body language went from about to do battle to relaxed and protective. But what had Reito's mind reeling was how her face changed all the hard indifference softened as she looked at the small child with love in her eyes.

It was in that expression that Reito knew how to get her to help him.

"I can't leave until you help me fix this, and if you don't the world doesn't just end for me but for her and everyone else as well. Do you really want her to go through a war that will wipe mankind from the face of the planet?"

'I can't deal with him right now I have to take care of Alyssa.' She thought turning around and cutting him an icy glare.

'Maybe I should let her take care of this first,' he thought as he shook off the chill the glare had left him with.

"No your alarm woke me up when you didn't shut it off, so I went to your room to turn it off…. Did you know you have a hole in your wall?" she asked the fact that she turned off the alarm no longer important to her questioning mind.

"Yes I know about the hole in the wall." Natsuki said with a sigh knowing more questions would come if she didn't distract the child. "Well since your up early what do you say to watching the science channel while I make us some break fast?"

"Sounds good as long as we don't have to have mayo toast for breakfast again." Alyssa said looking up at her big sister with her big blue eyes.

"Fine what do you want for breakfast?" Natsuki asked pretending to be offended by the knock her cooking skills just took.

"Coco crispies with bananas, and why you don't want to talk about why there is a hole in your wall." She said the last part in a way that made her sound very mature for her age.

'Some times having an observant little sister sucks.' Natsuki thought as she heard Reito laughing in the background.

Reito stopped laughing as he watched the two make breakfast together. His eyes began to open as he realized that they were all alone here, and that it was Natsuki that took care of this little girl as if she were her own. In much the same way as him and Mikoto they as well were alone in the world.

* * *

"You don't have to do this Zuru they have already looked at his dental records it him. I am sorry little one but it is him," Shiro Fujino looked at his daughter in wonder at how well she was taking everything. 'It must be shock,' he thought.

"I have to see it for my self father, I just can't…," Shizuru said her mask cracking her voice breaking. "He is my last chance of having some kind of love in my life."

"Oh Zuru my little love your whole life has been about love, everyone who knows you loves you. You touch the lives of all you meet and open there hearts," he said pulling his daughter into a hug.

"I wasn't talking about that kind of love father; I am talking about being in love."

"I understand Zuru and that why I don't want you to see the man you were in love with when he can't even be recognized as a human." He said hoping his daughter would see reason if he got a bit graphic.

"So it's that bad then?" she asked in a tone that said clearly that her mind wasn't going to change.

"The bus was going over eighty, I'm surprised that he wasn't liquefied." He said shaking his head, looking at her beseechingly. "Please don't do this Zuru it will only hurt you more, don't you think it is better for you to remember him as he was that to remember him as he was ended."

"I have to do it, if I don't…." her voice broke and tears started to run down her face. "If I don't I won't be able to convince myself that he is really gone. It will make me crazy father I have to do this." She said as she continued to cry brokenly.

He took her hand and led her to the elevators and hit the button that would take them to the morgue. Once there they walked to the desk where the rumpled looking attendant looked up at them in a board fashion.

"What can I do for you?" he asked in a monotone.

"We are here to view the body of Reito Kanzaki," Shiro said looking at his weeping child.

"Right this way," he said leading them through the room to a table at the far end of the room.

With a questioning look he waited for the nod that would tell him they were ready, and once he had it he lowered the sheet. Once lowered Shizuru went dead weight passed out in her fathers arms.

"I'll go get you a nurse and a gurney," the attendant said before running off.

* * *

"Alyssa, Miyu is waiting for you at the door," Natsuki called out to her little sister.

Alyssa bounded down stairs her doggie shaped book bag bouncing on her back. Before she could pass Natsuki at the door she was grabbed by her book bag by her older sister.

"Hey slow down there speed racer," she said unzipping the book bag and placing a small pink lunch box into the book bag. "Have a good day at school runt," she said zipping the book bag and giving the small blond a hug.

"Have a good day at work sis," Alyssa responded before jumping into the arms of the fifteen year old Miyu. "And if you aren't mean to them your underlings will stop calling you names behind your back," she said as they left.

"So what do they call you at work?" Reito asked smirking at Natsuki.

"Boss and Ms. Kuga," Natsuki said glaring at him.

"Oh," he said chilled by the glare knowing that he was still and would most likely always be unwelcome. "Have you thought about what I said?" He asked in a small voice hoping she would see past her hate for him. 'If she can deal with a child she is capable of forgiveness,' he thought.

'I don't have time for this crap right now, why won't he just go away. Oh right that whole end of the world thing. I have to help but why do I have to work with him.' Natsuki thought slamming the door closed then palming her face. "Fine I'll help, but I am not doing this for you. We are going to have to set up some rules the first one is I don't want to have to deal with you until I have to. Second you are not entitled to comment on my life and how I lead it. Third my sister is none of your damn business. Fourth we won't be doing any more treks through memory lane. Fifth if I see you any were in eye shot when I or Alyssa are changing or in the bathroom, I will find a way to kill you again. Do we understand each other?" Natsuki asked in a menacing tone.

'What the hell I am the dead guy here, have I not suffered enough already?' he asked himself. "I understand what you are saying fully, but understand I haven't even been dead a day yet so I don't know how any of this works. First I don't know how far away from you I can get but I do know that I can't go away. Second I don't give a damn how you live your life, as long as Shizuru can live with it and you don't mistreat our child because she will be yours. Third I will admit I have questions about that but I can keep my mouth shut. Fourth well when it comes to the past I can keep it on a need to know basis. Fifth I am not a pervert and I have no wish to see you or your five year old sister nude." He said as if it pained him to explain his take on all this. "Now I would like to make a few rules on my end, I do need your help, but if we are to get anything done we are going to have to put all the bad in the past where it belongs. I am willing to listen to you, but you have to take my advice under advisement as well. I have no ill wishes for you so please let's just work all this out so I may truly rest in peace." He finished looking directly into the dark green eyes, that were studying him intently.

'He does have a point if we are ever going to fix this mess we are going to have to let the past go for now,' Natsuki said looking at the clock. She only had fifteen minutes to get to work with morning traffic. She straightened her collar, then grabbed her jacket.

"Fine we have an understanding then," she answered rushing around to ensure she hadn't forgotten anything before going to the garage.

'Ah my babies,' she thought as she looked at the modified cars and bikes in the massive room. It was like a place of worship for motor head. Anything you could ever need for a vehicle was there and accounted for even leather and vinyl wipes for interiors. Reito stumbled after her and stopped dead in his tracks.

'Wow,' was all he could think as he looked at her collection.

"What is it you do for a living Kuga," he asked wondering if he was in the wrong business.

"Well I am the CEO of Sears technologies in trust for Alyssa until she is out of college and has at least a year of experience under the current CEO, and I am also the CEO of Kuga motors we build and design motors for BMW, Ducati, and I am currently working up designs for government transports." She said sliding into a modified X6. "I know the Fujino business is one of the leading producers of tea in the world, what is your family business Kanzaki?" she asked as he walked into the car and sat in the back seat.

"My company specialized I ready foods and sweets but we have subsidiaries from toys to pet food even fish farming. With the merger of my company and Fujino we hold a good portion of all the consumables in this country and have more options to export." He said with pride. "So what kind of technologies does Sears specialize in?" he asked.

"Clean running energy solar, wind, hydro, we even head up most of the recycling both here and in the US and we provide power options and materials not just to our subs but to other businesses, including Fujino teas and snacks. With the holdings in the US we are the leading supplier of silica parts for computers and solar panels, though that is about a fraction of what we do but I am tired of talking shop with you." She said turning the radio on and turned her mp3 player on the song lights out by Breaking Benjamin filled the car's sound system.

* * *

"Ah you're awake, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"Thirsty," Shizuru rasped.

"Do you feel cold, dizzy, or weak," she asked handing her a cup of ice water with a bendy straw.

"Well I am a bit cold but I feel more tired than weak," she replied after taking a sip.

"Your blood pressure is a bit low. I am going to go get the doctor and your father." She said leaving the clean white hospital room.

It seemed like no sooner the nurse left the room that both her father and the doctor entered.

"Zuru you took three years off my life I am telling your mother," her father said trying to lighten to mood of the room.

"I want to go home," Shizuru said looking out the window.

"Well other than you pressure being a bit low I can't see a reason to keep you but I would like to run some test before we turn you loose just to be safe." The doctor replied feeling bad for the lovely girl.

"I understand," she said looking at him with an expression that could chill the blood with its emptiness.

* * *

Sorry it took so long I was trying to figure out how to get where I needed to go in the story without getting stuck. But I hope you like my latest offerings. Please review I like to know how you feel about the story.


	4. Elchupacabra

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Warning: Reading this story may cause the mind to warp and twist so please read with caution.

Note: Sorry for it being a while since I updated it's been a little wild in my life so please be understanding.

* * *

Elchupacabra

Natsuki pulled into her place in the underground car park and shut down her car.

"I really don't want my employees to think I am nuts and talking to myself so I would like to keep our conversations for when we are alone and no one can listen in." Natsuki said looking over at Reito.

"I understand, but we really need to come up with a way to get you and Shizuru together." He said wishing that this situation were easier.

"Well this is Alyssa's last day of school for the term then she will have her tutors for the next three months and they will travel with us if I need them to." She said deep in thought. "The only problem I foresee is work and who I am going to get to take care of Alyssa while I am out trying to win Shizuru."

"This is fairly complicated. I am a bit worried about how you will be taken by her seeing as she just lost a loved one." He said feeling more than a little over whelmed at how this could work out.

"Well we have today to think things over, I'll make travel arrangements for me and Alyssa and you try to figure out a way I can approach her without looking like a vulture." She said stepping out of the car and getting into the lift.

"Why do you get the easy job?" Reito grumbled mostly to himself

"Three reasons right off the top of my head. One I can talk to living people other than me, two you know her better than I do and three you know all the people who will be around her right now. So factoring all that in I have the hard job because I am going to have to take your word for things and follow through with your plans." Natsuki said with a sigh right as the lift reached the lobby.

She walked up to the receptionist and asked for her messages and picking up a stack of file folders from a slot with her name printed in gold leaf. The receptionist gave her a stack of sticky notes with her messages written on them and watched the boss stalk to the main lift and step in. Reito hung back wanting to see if they really did call her names behind her back. He was amazed, as no sooner the lift door slid shut the receptionist picked up the phone quickly and punched in an extension.

"Elchupacabra is on her way up," she said in a conspiring tone. She then put the phone down pulled the mike to her head set back and got to work.

All the sudden he was pulled off his feet by some invisible force. It that felt much like a tether wrapped around his whole body was pulling him. His world became a blur of light and shadows as he was pulled up through the floors and into Natsuki's office that was situated as most CEOs were at the top of the building.

"I think I am going to be sick," Reito said as he stumbled around the office.

"So I guess you were trying to see how far away from me you could get huh." Natsuki asked not looking at him but at her arm.

His eyes followed hers and what she seen made his eyes open a bit wider. Wrapped around Natsuki's arm was what looked to be a red velvet cord that went into the back of her hand sending out smaller cords from her finger tips. Each of those cords was wrapped around him. 'Is that how we are attached to each other.' He thought looking at Natsuki again like it was the first time he had ever looked at her. Rolling off her back was a fog like light blue smoke.

"What is that coming off of your back?" he asked motioning to the fog at her back.

"Your just now seeing that?" she asked but then gave a shrug. "The way I got it figured is this how emotional baggage shows up on people. It's on every one even the receptionist had it. Okay it doesn't always look the same on every one like for some it looks like it's weighing them down others it looks like it flows freely around. No one has ever told me what it was but that's my best guess as to what it is."

"How long have you been able to see stuff like this and how is it you can see stuff like this?" Reito asked looking around the office seeing new things like how the shadows seemed to be moving almost as if they were alive and breathing. There were white ribbons coming out of the floor of her office. "What are these for?" he asked fingering one of the ribbons only to get zapped by it.

"Okay one thing at a time. Well the ribbons I counted them once and got an interesting number. I have the same number of people working for me here in Japan as I have ribbons coming from my floor. I haven't really tested it yet, but who really has time for that when you are trying to take care of the people who work for you. As to your other questions lets just say I had a near life experience a long time ago." She said answering his questions. "We need to put the rest of this on hold for now, I have a meeting with my heads and I have to talk to my vice about my leaving for Kyoto tomorrow."

"I understand business must go on." Reito replied looking around the office noticing how the world was much more chilling when you were able to see parts of the other world in it.

* * *

Shizuru woke that morning determined to do her part in making sure the future of the company Reito gave up so much for. To do that she would have to clear out this chapter of her personal life. She would start by packing his things away and deciding what to keep of his as a momento of their life together how ever short it was. She started with the closet pulling his things and placing them carefully into the bags as she tried not to cry as she remembered how she often teased him for only wearing plain suits that were either blue, black, or brown. 'He could be such an old man at times, but he was her best friend and she secretly loved the fact that he was quite old fashioned.' She thought as she put the last of his ties into the bag. She then walked over to his dresser and began to go through the things in it tossing boxers socks and all of the other under things she found there. She was reaching into the back of the top cubby to be sure she didn't miss anything and her hand smacked into a long wooden box. It looked old; it was beautifully made wooden box with gold latches and hinges. It was carved to look as if vine of ivy were growing on it. She pulled out the set of keys that they gave her in his personal effects at the morgue. She found a small gold key that had a small ivy leaf on the head. She opened the lock on the box then sat on the bed so she could go through it. She opened the box. Almost every item had an inch of dust on it except for what was laying on the very top. She reached out with a shaking hand and picked it up the lavender envelope all that was left of the name that was on the front was a N that had it's red ink smeared. Her blood started to boil and her heart felt as if it had been ripped from her chest. She opened the letter and could hardly read what was there because it had been read so many time folded and unfolded, but she knew what it said and who it was suppose to belong to.

'It shouldn't be here it should be with the person I wrote it for or in a landfill not here.' She thought as she at the rest of the boxes content. She could find nothing she would find important but she was sure Mikoto would. Her head began to ache her stomach began to roll, she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

"It was all a lie," she whispered out loud to herself and began to sob brokenly.

* * *

Natsuki picks up her phone hits the extension for her assistant.

"I need to you to send Maria to my office and reset the board meeting for after lunch, oh and I need to have my Tuesday appointment canceled indefinitely." Natsuki said and shivered as she remembered making time with the talented masseurs they always sent her way.

'When was it I became such a pervert,' she asked herself.

"So what did you have a Tuesday appointment for?" Reito asked grinning evilly at her.

"If you must know it is my massage appointment."

"Sure what ever you say but I am willing to bet it was not just the usual places they are rubbing."

"Not that it is any of my business but it seems to me as if you had yourself an appointment day as well. I see you as a Thursday kind of guy just can't wait to get your rocks off until the weekend."

"Like you know me, yes I had an appointment on Thursday afternoon."

"Did Shizuru know?"

"She is whom I had the appointment with," Reito said smirking.

"There is something you should know."

"What?"

"You are a prick."

A tap on the office door interrupted them.

"Come in," Natsuki shouted at the door.

Maria walked in her stone gray hair was up in a tight bun, her black and white power suit was pressed and creased so sharp if she were to trip she would cut off her support hose coated leg. Her face showed a beauty just past it's prime but it had more of a predatory feel to it.

"So are they still calling you Elchupacabra behind your back?" Maria asked her face gaining some of it's lost youth with her smile.

"Why yes Miss Maria they do. Is that rumor about you keeping small children in your coat closet for your lunch time feeding still going strong." Natsuki said picking at her paper work trying not to laugh.

"Yes it is and I am still trying to figure out how that one got started. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you Chupa-chan?" She asked giving Natsuki a soul-chilling glare.

"I would never do anything of the sort for that kind of work you should look to Nao." Natsuki said looking as innocent as possible.

"True so why do you need me Natsuki?" she asked now that they were finished playing.

"I need to go to Kyoto for about a month, I need you to take care of our US holdings while I am away I will be able to deal with everything else from the Kyoto office."

"So you're going to pay your respects to the Fujino family?" She asked looking at Natsuki with a smile.

"They are one of our top clients and with the merger with Kansaki they will be buying even more from us." Natsuki said with a shrug. "I was also thinking I could give them a deal in when I get the contracts to take over waste production of the area." She said flipping through a folder distractedly.

"A partnership with the Fujino's isn't the best idea Natsuki, they are sticklers for keeping business in the family."

"It wouldn't be the first time we have had to deal with nepotism," she said looking over the folder at Maria.

"This is quite a bit different that some Texan giving you goo goo eyes. These people are a different breed it isn't for lust unless the lust is for power."

"I know but we will find a way after all Fujino only has the one daughter so that leaves me in the clear." Natsuki said putting her stamp to a contract.

"The fact that she is now a widow will leave the option open." Maria said moving over to the drink station to make tea.

"Well I am not completely opposed to the idea as long as they understand that more than half of this company is Alyssa's," Natsuki said.

Maria almost dropped the tea she had just made in her shock at Natsuki's statement.

"Are you seriously considering this Natsuki?" Maria asked her complexion having gone sheet white.

"If you mean am I planing to get myself a wife by the name of Shizuru Fujino, then yes that is what I am thinking." Natsuki said daring Maria to object, and as always Maria delivered.

"It's not right she has just lost her husband, she could be with child, why would you do something like this?" Maria fired off like an automatic.

"If not me then it will be someone else soon enough, like you said they are sticklers for keeping business in the family. If she is with child more is the better I love kids I am raising a five-year-old little girl on my own, she could use the touch of a real lady. Why wouldn't I do something like this the pros out weigh the cons. It's good for me and it is good for business not just for me but for them as well."

'Wow that was a lot to just pull out of my ass at the last minute, I hope she is satisfied.' Natsuki thought sighing mentally.

Reito looked at her in awe, 'This is a side of Kuga I have never seen before, she is amazing the Fujino's will love her.'

"Have you assistant set up travel plans for you and little one, and I will take the helm. Just be careful and don't jump in to quick Natsuki you don't always see the teeth before they are on you." Maria said in warning before she set a steaming cup of tea in front of Natsuki before taking a sip of her own.

* * *

"Lies all of it was a damn lie," Shizuru muttered as framed wedding pictures flew across the living room shattering on the wall as they hit.

The bedroom and the kitchen have already wiped of any trace of Reito. She even dumped his favorite tea; her Shizuru Fujino emptied an entire canister of loose leaf Tieguanyin, which is priced at $1,500/lb. All that was left to purify were the bathrooms and coat closets. As she cleared out the last coat closet of any traces of Reito's existence she gave thought to burning his things but soon thought better of it she still had to put on the show of being in mourning. There was also Mikoto to think about she deserved to keep a part of her last remaining family even if he was a lying using piece of shit. She picked up her phone and called her father to have some of the servants to pick up Reito's things and have them placed in storage. She then walked back to the living room and put on some music to help her relax.

'It's his fault that night I waited the whole night and cried thinking she never cared about me.' She thought as the song sweetness by Jimmy eat world started to play. 'There is still a shot at getting the life I wanted in high school.' She though as she started moving the bags and boxes of Reito's belongings close to the door.

* * *

Nagi walked into the mail- room for the law offices of Kikukawa, Kurauchi, and Himeno the highest ranked business law practice in Japan. Nagi looked at the envelope he had in his hand.

"I guess this means the annual Christmas party won't be in the land of the living this year." He muttered heading over to the messy line of cubicles looking for the name Ethan Ho.

"Time to make someone's day bright," he said to himself as he found a cubical marked with a post-it that said the work space of Ethan Ho.

* * *

Thank you to my readers for being patent with me I hope this chapter is worth it I was going to make this chapter extra long but I am going to make it two chapters instead. Please remember to read and review I don't bite even if you want to burn me. There will be Shiznat smut in the next chapter.


	5. That kind of girl

Hey all it's just me again I hope you like this next chapter. Please read and review, the first five reviewers will get the recipe for a Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster.

Warning this fiction is rated M for many reasons in this chapter there will be at the very least one.

Note I was inspired by the song, here in my room by incubus for this chapter. Hope you like my love for hhgttg.

I own nothing but the plot bunnies in my head.

* * *

That kind of girl

Two days after reaching Kyoto.

"You better hurry or you will be late," Reito said as he watched Natsuki pull a clothing bag from the closet.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr, out." Natsuki growled pointing at the door.

'It not like she has anything I haven't seen before,' he thought to himself as he walked through the wall.

Just as Reito left the room Alyssa barged in and jumped on her sister's bed that was an exact replica of her bed in Tokyo.

"Where are you going tonight?" she asked looking up at her big sister with puppy eyes.

"I told you I have to go to that business party at the Fujino's tonight. Nao will be here in about," Natsuki pulls out her pocket watch and looks, "fifteen minutes. I really need to hurry." She said tucking her black shirt into her equally black pants. She then grabbed her black with green embroidered mandarin collared jacket.

Alyssa looked her sister up and down. "You look good are you going to be out late because I don't know how safe the house is going to be after my bed time. You do remember what happened last time?"

Natsuki shuddered at the memory of the house looking like it was hit by a hurricane and the smoke damage in the kitchen alone was hell. "You have a point but it's to late to change plans now and this contract is worth more than you two can do in collateral damage in just a few hours. If it was you and her alone for a week I would be worried." Natsuki finished just as her phone started to do it impersonation of a rattlesnake.

"Gaggaaa, I hate having this thing on vibrate." Natsuki said fishing her phone from her jacket pocket. "Kuga," she answered.

"Hey mutt it's me I can't make it…"

"What do you mean you can't make it? I have to go to this party to sure up our holdings here in Kyoto." Natsuki all but yelled into the phone.

"Hey relax I just don't want to deal with that demonic pigmy any more than she wants to deal with me so I asked one of my friends to do this for me."

"Do I know this person? It better not be one of those pedophiles you chase."

"You should know her you went to school together. And I don't do that any more and even if I did it is a public service to kick the shit out of those dushes."

"Who is it," Natsuki asked face palming.

"Mai Tokiha you know red hair big boobs, she use to watch out for her little brother and that wild kid Mikoto."

"Mai is great with kids, and I am sure Alyssa will love her. You do know your phone is on speaker?" Reito said.

"I remember her she was a nice girl good job spider. Now when is she going to be here I am already running late."

"It's fashionable and we are just now pulling up the drive, see you in a sec."

"Whatever," Natsuki said hanging up.

"Good news you won't have to deal with the stupid spider tonight."

"Is this Mai person nice," Alyssa asked letting Natsuki know yet again that her phone was on speaker.

"From what I remember she is really nice, so be nice to her I don't think she would know what to do with you if you went all evil on her."

"I will be good I promise."

"Good we'll go shopping tomorrow, now squeeze me and give me a kiss on the cheek for luck shorty." Natsuki said picking her little sister up in a bear hug winning a peck on the cheek from the small blond.

'I wonder if I would have been as good a parent as she is,' Reito asked himself as he watched the pair. 'She changes so much around her she is like two different people.'

"I am not short I am of average height for my age demographic and heritage."

"I didn't mean it as an offence kiddo I am sorry if I did offend you though." Natsuki said apologetically as the doorbell rang. "I have to go now I love you, and I will try to get home early," Natsuki said leaning down to kiss the mopping blonde's cheek.

Natsuki opened the door to find her impish cousin and a busty red head.

"You remember Mai don't you mutt? So where is your pup at lets get her introduced so you and I can go I have a date."

"Welcome to my home Ms. Tokiha sorry for the short notice I know this spider gave you, why don't you come in and meet my little sister Alyssa." Natsuki motioned for them to enter.

"You can just call me Mai and I didn't have anything else to do tonight we closed early for the bug guy."

"More like she got into a fight with that thing she is dating," Reito said only to have Nao walk right through him.

Natsuki led the way to the living room she then leaned down and scooped a giggling Alyssa into her arms.

"Alyssa this is Mai Tokiha why don't you say hi and introduce yourself."

"Hi My name is Alyssa Searrs I hope you are nothing like that idiot," she said pointing at Nao.

"Why you demonic little brain," Nao started about to start a fight with the blonde.

"STOP! Why don't you just get going Nao and let these two get aquatinted." Natsuki said pushing Nao out the door.

"Sorry they don't get along well."

"I understand Nao is an acquired taste," Mai replied.

"Do you think you can be good for Mai?"

"It will be fine you won't be gone all night right?" Alyssa asked looking up at Natsuki.

"I promise I won't be out past midnight if it can be helped. Will you show Mai where everything is I need to be going."

"Sure, if you follow me I will show you the guest room and the cookies."

"At five I was a cookie enthusiast myself," Reito said thinking it was interesting to see Mai be led away by the little blonde.

"It is times like this that I am reminded she is only five." Natsuki replied as she plucked a set of keys from the hook and went to the garage.

* * *

Shizuru looked in the mirror pleased with the way her bright red and wine Badgley Mischka Silk One Shoulder Cocktail Dress looked on her. Her hair was held up on one side with a ruby and gold hair comb. She looked elegant and sexy, she smiled at herself feeling good for the first time in a while she felt powerful and sure of herself. She looked at the clock the party started a little over an hour ago, but she wasn't worried sure she was going to be late but she was going to make one hell of an entrance. She gave herself one last once over, grabbed her hand bag put her matching three inch heels on and went to the car her father sent for her.

* * *

Natsuki walked up to the large ostentatious double doors and waited as two servants dressed in white and gold opened them. She walked in and saw a sea of people wearing nothing but white and black. Sure there was the odd woman in a gray or navy dress but it still looked like a party right out of a black and white movie. She shrugged and started looking for her targets Mr. Fujino and his daughter. She soon found Mr. Fujino at the bar talking to a group of men with a sour expression on his face.

Natsuki walked right up to the group who went silent and parted as she approached.

"Why if it isn't the CEO of Searrs Tec.," one of the men from the group said in an overly sweet manner.

Natsuki looked over at the rude man he was a little older than her but his hair was already half way gone making him look much older than he was. He had beady black eyes and he was a good inch and a half shorter than her but out weighed her by at least thirty pounds. By his looks he was completely forgettable though it wasn't dew to the fact his face was unremarkable but to the fact that once you met him your mind went out of it's way to forget him.

"Hey Jimmy how is business treating you, I heard the price of fuel went up again this week." Natsuki said thinking how unfortunate it was not only did she remember his face but his name as well even though she intentionally got it wrong.

"Business is going well how about you I heard you lost a truck dew to malfunction last week?" He asked snidely.

"I did lose a truck but not to a malfunction but to the storm. Didn't you lose three trucks in that."

A vein in his forehead popped up and his face turned an ugly color of plum before he stormed away in a huff.

'Now that he is out of the way,' she thought as she dusted her hands off.

"Hello Mr. Fujino thank you for inviting me to your annual meet and greet. I was hopping to speak with you about a deal that will make us both a lot of money." Natsuki said bowing.

"Ah Miss Kuga always right to the point never beats around the bush. I do wonder though how you manage to catch all the birds you do." Shiro Fujino said a smile lighting his face at the sight of the bold young woman before him.

"Much like fishing I use a net if you capture the bush you get all the birds." Natsuki said smirking at the old man who began to laugh.

"It took me two years to get him to laugh like that at one of my jokes." Reito said as if it mattered to Natsuki.

"Capture the bush I like that why don't we meet up humm lets see here," he said pulling out an electronic scheduler. "It says right here I am free for lunch the day after tomorrow. How is that for you?" he asked his eyebrow arched.

'You have to ask to meet him for lunch a month in advance if you want an empty slot. Maybe he had someone cancel on him today,' Reito thought but doubted it.

"Perfect, I'm about to get a drink do you need one?" Natsuki asked.

"I am fine Miss Kuga. You have already gotten your way with me so why don't you go enjoy the party." He said smiling at her.

'I was right Shiro already loves her,' Reito thought giving himself a pat on the back for being right.

"Thank you Mr. Fujino I think I will." She said as she seen sex in a red dress walk through the double doors. Natsuki was rooted to the floor next to Mr. Fujino.

Reito looked toward the doors to see what captured Natsuki's brain only to lose his own. "Wow," Reito said like he had just been hit in the gut.

"Kuga there are no flies in here but you should close your mouth before someone here starts to realize you have a weakness." Shiro said looking from a blown away Kuga to his little Zuru who had just managed to turn one of the most powerful women in the world into a vegetable.

He snapped his fingers in front of princess of green power trying to snap her out of it.

"Drink yes I need a drink," Natsuki said to herself in a confused tone as she walked up to one of the bartenders.

"You know not staying so her father could introduce you is kind of defeating the purpose," Reito said looking at a very rattled Natsuki.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't talk to me around other people," Natsuki said under her breath.

"Yes we did that is why I am talking at you not to you."

"Did you say something?" the bartender asked.

"Yes I would like a captain and cola please."

"Coming right up."

"Well it doesn't look like your being over here has hurt things all that much because it looks as if Shiro is coming this way." Reito said laughing as Natsuki spun around so fast she should have gotten whiplash.

"Your drink Miss."

"Thanks I am going to need two more just like this one," she said downing her drink like a woman dying of thirst.

She just about jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey mutt you're a little jumpy aren't ya," Nao slurred while pawing at the straps of her date's dress.

"Your toasted Nao you're not driving are you."

"No worries mutt Anh drove us." Nao said grabbing the elegant blonde's left breast.

"I think it's time we got you home," Anh said her voice husky "Nice seeing you again Kuga-San."

No sooner Anh dragged Nao away Mr. Fujino was standing in front of her with Shizuru standing next to him.

"Hello Mr. Fujino, Miss Fujino." Natsuki said feeling her face light up like a traffic light.

"Have you two met?" Mr. Fujino asked.

"Yes father like I just told you we went to school together."

"You did, then why don't I remember seeing her I thought you brought all your friends from school to the house at one time or another?"

"I did try to invite her over a few times, but even in school she was a busy woman."

"I see, but that does make since if I remember right your family was going through a lot during your four years of high school."

"Yes sir we went through a lot of changes and tragedies in those four years. We are all fine though there is only the two of us now, but we do have Maria and my cousin Nao so it isn't so bad. Alyssa is doing well in school and growing so fast."

"Does she still look like a little angel?" Mr. Fujino asked.

"Yes she does here I have some new pictures in my wallet," Natsuki said pulling out her wallet showing Shiro and Shizuru the pictures of her and Alyssa. "Don't let that angelic look fool you though just like any five year old she gets into a demon's share of trouble." Natsuki said taking her wallet back from Shiro.

"You have a daughter now Miss Kuga?"

"Alyssa is my little sister, and call me Natsuki."

"You can call me Shizuru. So Natsuki has been taking care of her little sister."

"Every since we lost my stepfather three years ago."

"Maybe I could meet her some time."

"Sure why don't we make some time this week to get reacquainted." Natsuki replied as her phone started to vibrate making her jump in surprise.

She fished her electronic rattlesnake from her jacket pocket and looked at the caller id. It was Nao's number she hit ignore. When she looked back up Mr. Fujino was no where to be seen and Shizuru was looking at her like she was the last tealeaf on the planet. Natsuki grabbed her drink and downed it quickly.

"Well it seems like she is over me," Reito choked out and as much as it pained him to see he continued to watch the two women interact as if Shizuru never even knew him.

"Why don't we go some where a less crowded?" Shizuru asked grabbing Natsuki's hand and dragging her off in the direction of the double doors.

No sooner they made it outside Shizuru slipped her hand into Natsuki's pocket and retrieved her valet ticket and handed it to the man at the door. As soon as her car was brought to the front of the house the shock she was under began to wear off.

"Where are we going," Natsuki asked?

"Some where quiet," Shizuru replied.

"I promised Alyssa I would be home by Midnight."

"Is your house quiet?"

"For the most part sure."

"Then we will go there, now no more talking how can I kidnap Natsuki if she doesn't cooperate."

"You're kidnapping me to my own house," Natsuki said laughing.

"It seems like the most logical location we can be mostly alone to get caught up and you get to keep your promise to your little sister and if some one reports a kidnapping your house would be the last place they would think to look for you."

"It's still a little funny," Natsuki said still laughing her cheeks flushed part by drink but mostly at the idea of getting caught up with Shizuru who was still looking at her like she was hungry.

They got into the car with Natsuki on the passenger side giving directions to her own house.

Natsuki stumbled a bit as she got out of the car once they reached her house. She regained her balance only to be almost knocked off as soft lips crashed into hers in a soul-searing kiss. Before she knew it her back was pressed against her front door and her hands were full of Shizuru's luscious backside.

'Ah uh ok,' were Natsuki's last thoughts before her brain was rendered to a substance not completely unlike meat putty.

'What the hell is she doing my body wouldn't even be chilled yet if it wasn't for it being in a morgue,' Reito thought as he watch things escalate.

"Can you at least do this in the house," Reito said like he was about to break into sobs as Shizuru whimpered dew to Natsuki's caressing hand removing it self from her backside to the keyless entry panel.

The panel beeped and unlocked the door, using the same hand Natsuki turned the knob.

"I think I will stay out here tonight," Reito said wishing it were possible to get hit by a bus again so he would have had to witness this.

Turning them around Natsuki kicked the door closed much like she had heard the dead man's comment, but that couldn't be more from the truth Shizuru had already managed to talk her glands into melting her brain. She guided them both through the house before tripping over the rug in the living room and landing them both on the sofa. The kisses and touches escalated when Natsuki's hands followed Shizuru's thighs and up the skirt of her red silk dress. Shizuru broke the kiss only long enough to rip the front of Natsuki's shirt open in a spray of buttons. Natsuki panted and blinked her heavy lidded eyes before moving her hand to cup the wet heat waiting beyond Shizuru's panties. Shizuru moaned in favor of the action and rewarded Natsuki by squeezing her bra-covered breast and crushing their lips together in an almost painful kiss. Natsuki nibbled Shizuru's lower lip lightly before breaking the kiss to pull the dress over her soon to be lover's head.

Once the dress came off Shizuru was done waiting and attacked the buttons on Natsuki's pants relieving her of them and the silk panties under them, as Natsuki kicked her boots off in a hurry to ease the transition.

Natsuki feeling as if Shizuru was still wearing too much and hooked her thumbs into the band of red lace panties that her brain was to liquefied to even admire. She proceeded to remove the lace blocking her objective. She then growled and flipped them pining Shizuru under her who whimpered in delight only to moan loudly as Natsuki entered her dripping heat with two fingers that stated playing her like a violin driving deeper with each trust.

Shizuru moans were almost sobs of pleasure as her nails sunk into the flesh of Natsuki's back making the powerful woman growl in her ear sending shivers down her spine as she began to orgasm hard. Silky wetness filled Natsuki's hand as Shizuru screamed out her name and trashed under her.

The light flipped on quite suddenly blinding the already blinded couple on the sofa.

"Natsuki are you okay I heard someone screaming," Alyssa asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"SHIT!," Natsuki exclaimed jumping off of Shizuru skidding off the coffee table grabbing the throw blanket from the chair tossing it over her lover's nude form before pulling her pants on in record time. "Every thing is fine Alyssa how about we go back to your room and I'll tuck you in," Natsuki said hoping like hell that she would for once take the bait and not ask questions.

'Like hell I would be lucky enough for that to happen,' Natsuki thought to herself as Alyssa asked. "Who was that screaming at you?"

"Just so my Natsuki knows I am not really that kind of girl she owes me at least three dates and has to meet my mother," Shizuru said still drunk on her orgasm.

* * *

I didn't give this a read though first so I am sorry if it sucks you can flame me if you wish but please don't let it be some bs about the smut between two women not being your cup of tea. Other wise I am completely open to your views on this. Thanks for reading please review.


End file.
